Little Game
by TheGirlWhoCries
Summary: Sakura Haruno- The schools outcast, the schools biggest nerd/target. She can't wait to get out of school so everyone would just leave her alone. Sasuke Uchiha- The schools heartthrob, the schools biggest want. He can't wait to get out of school so everyone would just leave him alone. Ones a goody two shoes, the other is not. But is it what you think?
1. School Sucks

_**So I **_**_originally had this on my first account (A-Devil's-Child), but I forgot my information so im going to reupload it for the people who liked. I really enjoyed writing this one and i hope to keep it going. So enjoy and please review so I know what you guys think. _**

Life is nothing but expectations and disappointment. I learned this a long time ago. So I dropped the pretty girl look, and I refuse to ever look back. Why should I care about what other people think? I may be fucked up, but as long as I'm alone I'll be fine. Who am I? I'm Sakura Haruno, the school's biggest nerd.

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Be-_

I woke up punching my annoying alarm nearly breaking it from the impact. I stayed laying in bed for about another ten minutes debating whether or not I should actually get up and get ready for school. Deciding I should just go back to sleep. I turn over on my side and close my eyes waiting for sleep to overcome me. It was just so comfortable. I snuggle into my blankets and let out a sigh of joy. But of course before I could fall asleep a noise even more annoying than my alarm clock woke me back up.

"Sakura Haruno you better not still be sleeping or else I'm going to come up there, and force you to get up!" A voice said coming from downstairs. My eyes shot open and I quickly started running around my room to try and get dress. God only knows what Aunt Tsunade would do to me if she ever got truly mad. I remember the last time I got her angry. I look towards a huge hole in my wall that was right beside my closet. I gulp at the thought. It wasn't really my fault though. Last year a girl whose in my class named Karin wrote slut on my locker in bright red paint. It didn't come off for a week. Aunt Tsunade being the principle was one of the first people to hear about it. She got angrier when I refused to tell her who did it. What would that fix? Nothing would've changed.

Grabbing my glasses off the nightstand that's right beside my bed, I put them on and head towards my closet. Looking through my clothes and found my uniform neatly hung up on a hanger in my closet. The girls and guys uniforms are actually really nice compared to the usual ugly plaid skirts that other schools make their students wear. Though unlike most girls in my school I tend to keep my skirt at a decent level, which is just above my knees. All the other girls run around with their skirts that go above their thighs. That wouldn't be such a big deal if they didn't go around finding every possible way to show off their underwear for everyone to see. I always was the one who preferred the being comfortable than looking nice or slutty type. I'm more of the kind of girl who prefers boots over high heels any day. Groaning I just grabbed my uniform and put it on.

Us girls got navy blue skirts that flowed effortlessly, a white button up top with a blue collar, accented with a white stripe running all the way around it. and to top it off, there is a red ribbon to tie around our necks, like a tie but. more girl-ish. our shoes are nothing special, just a pair of nice penny loafers and thigh high stockings in a navy blue color. I grab a black bulky sweatshirt and put in on over my uniform. This way it hides my curved hips and my D-cupped breast. It really isn't that big of a deal I just don't want to seem like those other girls who try to show more of their body than they need to. It looks tacky and I just would rather not.

The next thing I do is walk to the bathroom and just simply brushed my bubble gum hair and pulled it up into a bun. After checking that my hair was is in place. When that was in check I brushed my teeth.

Coming out of the bathroom I grab my Ipod and headphones off my bed, and my bag that was sitting by the door. I scroll through my song playlist and decide on one of my personal favorite songs 'Sarcasm' by Get Scared. I took one final look around my room to make sure I have everything I need for the day.

Walking out of my room and going downstairs I notice that Aunt Tsunade had already left so she could be at the school early for once. It is the first day of school and she is the principle after all. She always was the unpredictable type. She is either the respectable principle or the drunk Tsunade always yelling in her office at the poor vice principal Shizune.

'She deserves a raise' I sweat drop at the thought. Shizune was my hero. I never understood how she could deal with Aunt Tsunade's drunken fits. She was even a bit much for me. Shizune often comes over for supper, which she usually ends up cooking since I have school work and Aunt Tsunade isn't the best cook.

I check the time on my phone. My eyes almost popped out of my head when I saw that the time was 8:00 and I only had 5 minutes to get there or else I'll be late.

I bolted out the house and started sprinting in the direction of my school. It was usually a 10 minute walk so by sprinting I might be able to make it on time. I decided to make a quick turn across the street as a shortcut. Me being me ran into the street without checking for cars. Then out of nowhere someone driving a motorcycle way above the speed limit was heading toward me without slowing down. Out of fear I just stood there like a deer. Gaining my senses back at the last second I jumped out of the way of the motorcycle. Landing on my stomach hard on the ground. I let out a pained groan. The motorcycle driver had stopped ahead and looked back at me. I couldn't tell who the driver was since they were wearing a black helmet that covered their face.

After a second of them looking at me I got up brushed off my skirt and turned to them. I then lift my hand up and flipped them off. I turned away and just started sprinting away. I heard their engine roar and saw them zoom in the direction that I was going (What an asshole). I just shook my head and focused on my task at hand. Getting to school on time.

School? The word practically makes me sick. How people enjoy it, I will never understand. Here I am now in English class a bit grumpy about being late. I had shown up just a few minutes after the bell, but Mr. Hatake only gave me a warning.

'This was all that stupid drivers fault.' I thought to myself. After a bit of being salty for almost being hit in the morning, i decided they weren't worth thinking about as I grabbed my notebook out of my bag and started taking notes of whatever Mr. Hatake was teaching. I already knew all the things he was talking about of course. I am at the top of my class in

every subject. Well almost every subject. I'm not the best at P.E. I'm not failing I just don't really care for the class all that much.

I sighed. This class was going by too slow for my liking. I took a small look around and saw a few girl talking to each other and laughing while looking in my direction. People never change. I roll my eyes and focus my attention back to Mr. Hatake's lesson.

My thoughts were broken when I felt something hit the back of my head. When I turned around I noticed it was a note. I picked it up, unfolded it, and started to read it.

'_Why do you even bother to come? Honestly nobody likes you, you'd be better off homeschooled. Or better yet, dead. So go home you four' eyed whore.' - From The whole class._

I knew it was written by the girls who were laughing at me earlier but it doesn't make it hurt less. I was about to just crumple it up and wait till the end of class to throw it away, but before I could Mr. Hatake was already next to me and snatched the note.

"Writing notes Ms. Haruno?" I shook my head. He opened the note and read it silently to himself. I saw his eyes go wide before focusing his attention on me. He cleared his throat and turned towards the class.

"Do you guys think this is funny? Who wrote this?" He asked, a frown visible through his mask and clenching the note in his fist hard enough that his knuckles turned white. The class went silent and nobody moved. Everyone looked in my direction and I looked away. He was angry, and it was my fault. Without a second thought, I gathered my stuff and quickly stood to my feet. Mr. Hatake looked at me and I shook my head. Telling him with my movement that it didn't matter, that it was alright. Without looking back, I left the classroom. Nobody took any effort to try and get me to stay. Why would they? It's not like I was worth their time, or Hatake's. So I went with the best option, and left I have officially given up on this bullshit school.

I turned the corner and before another thought could come to my mind, I collided with someone much taller and much more built than I am. I look up and gasp. Of course out of all the people I had to run into, it was him.

Sasuke stood there staring at me like he was ready to kill. He was dressed in the normal boys uniform navy blue khakis, accompanied with a white button up shirt and a navy blue tie, to match the pants. boys also got a navy blue blazer for the colder times, it has gold buttons in the front along with our school's leaf logo right over the heart. He was very attractive not that I would ever say that out loud. His jet black hair pinned up in the back while some of the hair in the front framed his face almost perfectly. Some might say looks like a god, but to mean he will always be nothing more than a brainless jock. I backed up a bit, and bow as an apology. As I raised myself back up, he grabbed my arm and shoved me hard into the lockers that were beside us. My back clashed with the metal, making a loud bang that echo throughout the halls. The impact stung my back. I let a sigh of pain slip from my lips.

"You're the girl who ran out in front of me this morning! Maybe I can teach you a couple of things about manners." He said tightening his hand around my wrist. There was no doubt that my wrist would be bruised. I tried pulling my arm away from his with no luck whatsoever. The next thing I know, he snatches my glasses from my face and holds them in his hand before throwing them hard against the ground, stomping on them with his boots, crushing the frame and shattering the lens' to tiny pieces.

'well, guess i'll have a great time seeing the rest of the day.' I thought to myself

"Maybe that'll teach you some." He said pulling me forward a bit and then slamming me back into the locker with more force than the last time. I couldn't help the tremble in my lip and the tears stinging in my eyes. for a second, his eyes seemed to soften and his grip loosened. Not enough for me to get away, just enough so that it was a little less painful. seeing as how he looked a little sympathetic, I hardened myself and took my chance, kneeing him right between the legs(cough) manhood (cough). He instantly let go of my arm and hunched over, a groan sounding in my heart. I knew that must've hurt. I take this moment and take off as fast as I could in the opposite direction, trying getting far away from him as I possibly could in this damned school.

But, as much as i would love to say i got away, i didn't. before i could get a foot away in the other direction sasuke had grabbed my ankle, almost making me land on my face. Instead I land on side with a 'thud'. I turned over and looked back at him with wide eyes. I could still clearly see the look of pain and discomfort on his face, and something about this made me feel kind of off.

"So the school nerd thought she could best me? Seriously take a look at yourself and how pathetic you are. You'll always be lower than me." I cringed at his words. No matter if I tried to deny it there will always be truth in what he just said. Even though he said those words I couldn't help but notice a little bit of hurt that was in his eyes. Like there was only sadness. Without any warning whatsoever tears started spilling from my eyes. I can't control them or make them stop. So I laid there on my side, with tears streaming from my face, all this in front of Sasuke.

'I look weak and pitiful' I thought bitterly to myself silently, never taking my eyes off the guy who made me look this way. I felt a sudden absence on my ankle. At that moment I saw that Sasuke had let go of my ankle and was looking away from me. His lip twitched as if he wanted to say something. he turned his gaze back to me and opened his mouth, words about to spill from his tongue. I squeeze my eyes shut in preparation of harsh words that have yet to come. but before anything could be said, another student had rushed into the hall, coming at a speed that would make any professional sprinter look like a sloth. I could hear the familiar voice come closer as they began to shout at sasuke.

"What the hell are you doing you prick? get away from her!" they shouted, i could instantly tell that it was my childhood friend, and closest one at that. it was shikamaru, he ran over to where we were, grabbing Sasuke by the collar and throwing him off me. he then leaned down and helped me up with a soft touch. I'll admit, he was acting a bit out of his usual lazy, easy going, and laid back element, but, I guess it wasn't such a bad thing. he did just save me from the "Uchiha's Wrath" as shikamaru likes to say.

"What the fuck am I doing? Ask her! She's the one the one who flipped me off in the streets after running in front of my bike. Then she runs into me in the halls and doesn't apologize or say anything for that matter." Sasuke yells back at Shikamaru. This makes Shikamaru stop and calm down just a bit. He shakes his head at the Uchiha in front of him.

"How do you seriously not know? Are you that oblivious to people around you? She's went to school with you your whole life and you never noticed?" Shikamaru shot back glaring in the process. Sasuke just made a 'tsk' sound with his tongue. He was acting as if he could care less but anyone could tell secretly he was waiting for Shikamaru to continue talking.

"She's mute, she doesn't talk, she can't." Shikamaru said pulling out his pack of cigarettes and lighter before continuing.

" There's a chance she'll never be able to speak again from some sort of trauma that even I don't know about. Because of this everyone thinks she's either stuck up or a freak. I honestly can't stand it." He lights a cigarette and offers me one. I gladly accept it and let him light it for me. I put it in my mouth and take a huff before blowing it out. Sasuke looks a little shocked by my actions. It wouldn't be the first time I've shocked someone with my bad habits.

"Your group of friends are definitely no exception so why don't you just leave her alone. Because I promise you she has quite a lot of protection. She'll tolerate everyone's bullying, but I won't and I know for a fact that her aunt won't let anyone get away with it. I know she tiny but I promise she's stronger than she looks. She's a tiny badass." Shikamaru said with a bit of a chuckle. I pout a bit at him. He knows damn well my 5'3 height was sore spot with me. Sasuke didn't say anything more. He just stared at the ground.

There was about 5 minutes of pure silence, the only sounds heard in the hallways was of me and Shikamaru's breath of smoke. Deciding I had enough of this awkwardness I grab Shikamaru's sleeve and pull him in the direction towards the stairs on the other end of the hallway. He got my hint and started walking with me to our secret spot on top of the roof. We didn't look back towards Sasuke. This was my way of taking my stand. If Shikamaru cares that much about me it's the least I can do for him so he knows that I'll be alright. That doesn't change one fact though, school sucks.


	2. The Rooftop Blues

It was nice and calm just staring up at the clouds. On the roof no one is there to bother you. Just me and Shikamaru in our private world. He used to only tolerate me because I couldn't talk and ruin his silence, but soon he actually started to enjoy the company. That's basically how our friendship started. His parents are very busy running the Nara company so they aren't home as often. He got used to the silence in his household and kind of expected it everywhere else. In elementary we use to sneak up to the roof just to get out of class. I guess things really don't change. It'll always be us versus this fucked up world.

"You don't need to put up with that bullshit you know." Shikamaru words came out and the silence disappears. I turn my head slight so I can see the corner of his face. His eyes were close. He looked completely at peace. I always envy how he can be so relaxed all the time. I let out a small scoff. I knew he would understand exactly what I mean. That things like this just doesn't matter to me. So what if people hate me? I don't mind. I will take all of their hate if means that I can be alone. I don't like people and I don't like the idea having fake friends who really don't care about you. The only person who I'm okay with is Shikamaru because he feels almost the exact same way. We have each other and that's all that matters.

"We could just stop coming, or hell we could even skip a grade. Our grades are the top in the school. I know Tsunade has been hounding our asses about moving up a grade since we were Freshman. We could be out of this fucking school this year if we wanted." He said barely opening his peering my way. We held eye contact for and a minute before closing his eyes again. I let out a breath. I know he's right and it wouldn't be that big of a deal. I just don't want things to change. I'm not in a rush to finish school though. A lot of people would stop coming to school if they were bullied. I just stopped caring about a lot things. It seems the older I get the less I actually care about what's going on. All the blame goes on Shikamaru. His relaxed nature has affected me in some ways. I got a lot of my bad habits from him. My smoking definitely came from him, but I can't really blame him for my taste in liking alcohol. Even though he is a drinker there is no doubt I got my drinking from my alcoholic aunt. While I'm not as heavy of a drinker as Aunt Tsunade I do indeed drink quite often. It's my sweet escape. We all need a little something to get us through the day. Mine just happens to be frowned upon.

Before anymore thoughts could come to mind the lunch bell had rung. Shikamaru glanced at me and I did so back. We got up from our laying position on the ground and head for the way back to the hallways. Shikamaru was already in front of me and going down the latter. I took a few steps forward and glanced up at the sky. I never could explain why but they sky has always been my muse. I loved the way the blue went on for miles without ever really ending. It was kind of a lovely thought. Something so precious only went away when it was night time or raining, but it always came back again. No matter where I am I'll always be able to see it. It will be the only thing in my life to never change. I shrugged a bit and turned away from the sky and head to the latter. My thoughts don't matter. No one will ever hear them. Even if people could would anyone care?

I finally caught up to my indifferent friend. He looked me with slight amusement.

"Did you get lost Pinkie?" He said tauntingly. He knew I hated being called that. He's such a pain in my ass. I nudge him hard with my shoulder making him stumble just a bit. He chuckled just a bit but leaned over a bit and ruffled my hair. It was a small gesture but it did mean a lot in the long run. I never had any siblings and neither had he. I guess we kind of take up that roll in each other's lives.

The walk to lunch was uneventful compared to most.

'Nothing ever really happens at this school.' I thought to myself being a bit bored. Before I could even fully complete my thoughts a shouting interrupted.

"TEME ADMIT IT YOU'RE GAY, YOU HAVEN'T STAY WITH ONE GIRL. THIS IS PROOF!" A unmistakable voice yelled from the other side of the cafeteria. Of course Naruto would be the one to shout in a public place. Looking around I could see Sasuke's fangirls with their mouths agape, while others were yelling protest to the accusation. Shikamaru was on the ground from laughing so hard. Even I had a grin because of Naruto's antics. I don't like a lot of people but Naruto knows how to make me laugh. He tries to befriend me all the time, but I either ignore him or Shikamaru will rescue me.

I didn't see someone approaching me and Shikamaru. All I heard was a voice come from behind us. A voice that made Shikamaru stop laughing, my smile to falter, and everyone to look in our direction.

"Is something funny?"


End file.
